fact_and_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Santino Corleone
'Santino "Sonny" Corleone '(2 July 1916-3 October 1948) was an Italian-American mobster who was the the Underboss and Acting Boss of the Corleone Crime Family from 1945 until he was killed in 1948. Biography Corleone was born on July 2, 1916 in Hell's Kitchen in New York City to parents Vito Corleone, a local mobster and his wife Carmela. Being brought up in a rough neighborhood, Corleone grew up witnessing many acts of the local mafia families. At the age of four he witnessed his father shoot Don Massimo Fanucci of the Black Hand, following his father up the stairs as he shot him, though he was able to get away without being noticed. During his teen's he established a small crew in the city. He and his crew would pull off robberies and each man would earn $20. These robberies would continue for some time until his father found about them. Following this Corleone told his father he wanted to join into his father's businesses. He was tough how to garrote and use a gun by his father's friend and business associate, Peter Clemenza. After being taught by Clemenza, Corleone became his father's first bodyguard. Marriage In 1935, Corleone married Sandra Colombo who was the granddaughter of a woman that Vito Corleone had helped long ago. While married the two had four children together one of which being future Corleone Boss, Vincent Corleone. During his marriage he was unfaithful, having relations with another woman named Lucy Mancini. Becoming Underboss In the 1930's. Corleone became a capo in the family through his years of hard work and effort during the Pacification of New York from 1934-1937. During this time he had defeated the Irish mob in the area and helped secure the Corleone family a powerful position with the help of Luca Brasi, a trusted friend of Vito and the top hitman in New York at the time. WW2 During WW2, Corleone was angry due to the fact that his younger brother, Michael enlisted in the Marines following the Pearl Harbor attacks in 1941. Several other members including future famous mobster, Aldo Trapani joined the Military service as well. Sollozzo Business In 1945 Vito Corleone began interacting with drug dealer and mafia associate,Virgil Sollozzo. After refusing a deal with Sollozzo, Sollozzo sent two gunmen to kill Vito. They shot him several times, though he survived. Following the shooting of his father, Corleone took over as Acting Boss of the family while his father recovered. Soon after he figured out who was responsible for the hit on his father, Corleone ordered the hit on Virgil Sollozzo. At first Corleone couldn't figure out what to do about Sollozzo as trusted hitman, Luca Brasi died in Decmember of 1945. Seemingly out of no where Corelone's brother, Michael offered to do the hit for him. Hit on Virgil Sollozo In January of 1946 Michael shot and killed Virgil Sollozzo and his bodyguard, Police Captain, Mark McCluskey. After the hit Michael fled to Sicily, the island where his family came from years ago and took shelter under the protection under Don Lionele Tommasino. Death In October of 1948 after getting a distressed call from his at the time pregnant sister, Connie, Corleone was driving to her house when he was stopped by a car on the Little Italy Toll Plaza. The car in front of his stopped and out of it came several men armed with Thompson machine guns as well as several others in the Toll Booth. The men opened fire on Corleone, killing him, his death has been sighting as one of then most violent mob hits ever. Category:Italians Category:Italian-Americans Category:Americans Category:Deceased Category:Killed Category:Mobsters Category:Corleone Crime Family Category:Catholics